Sweeter than chocolate
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: Max and Takao have held feelings for one another for quite a while now, but it will be up to a certain chocolate thief to get them to realize it. One-shot, Takao x Max. Warnings: swearing and shounen-ai. Japanese names used.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! **

* * *

Takao smiled as he skipped down the road leading to his house as he happily swung his grocery bag of a certain brown treat known as chocolate. Lately, he had started to have to hide secret stashes of it in the house because someone had been constantly taking it, but now, even that was starting to mysteriously disappear, and he was starting to get suspicious of foul play. But who could it be? It obviously had to have been one of his teammates, but which one?

Takao groaned, all this thinking was making his head hurt! Thankfully, he could see the outline of the dojo in the distance.

"Thank GOD!" he mumbled under his breath before making a mad dash for the door, quickly sliding it open before practically slamming it behind him.

"I'm back~!" he called out as he looked round, finding his entire team gathered in the living room watching some random anime that Max had probably found that looked suspiciously like _Kodai Ōja Kyōryū Kingu_ (dinosaur king). Everyone looked up.

"Hi Takao, did you get everything?" Rei asked worriedly, to which Takao handed him another bag that was filled with groceries that Rei had asked him to pick up since he was "going to the store anyway" which the Chinese boy graciously accepted.

"Hi Takao" Manabu said quickly, barely looking up from Dizzi before quickly looking back down.

Kai, was, as always, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. When he heard the other boy come in, he lazily opened a garnet eye, said something to the extent of "Hn" and then made his way to his room.

Max, who, unlike the others, was thoroughly engrossed in the show, was the last to notice the new arrival. "Hi Takao!" He said with an adorably sweet smile that made the bluenette flush.

_'So cute'_ Takao thought to himself, he felt like he would and could melt under the blonds gaze.

"um…I'm going to be in my room, call me if you need me!" Takao said quickly running to his room in the hopes that no one had seen his humongous blush. His face felt like it was on fire!

After several minutes of deep breathing and one strange look from Kai, whom he had accidentally run into in the hallway, Takao finally felt back to normal. But…

"God damn it, I forgot all about 'THAT!' " he said realizing that while he had been dealing with his raging hormones, his chocolate had been dealing with the unbearable summer heat Japan was well known for.*

"damndamndamndamndamnSHIT!" he screeched as he opened his grocery bag., finding the chocolate to have, sure enough, melted into thin boards.

"damn it, I knew this was going to happen~!" he mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"Oh well, nothing more I can do now than put it in the fridge and hope it doesn't taste weird" he sighed, shutting and locking his door before pulling a large white box out from underneath his bed. Opening it, he was greeted with a gust of freezing wind in his face. Shivering, he quickly but carefully placed the chocolate filled bag into the mini-fridge before pushing it back under his bed.

"wait that's it! That's the problem!" he said happily. "that's why my chocolate kept on getting stolen, it was just because I always kept it in the same place where they could find it easy! And that means all I have to do is move it, and I'll be all good!" clapping his hands together, Takao investigated his room for a new hiding spot. Finally, his eyes resting on a small closet.

"Perfect!" he smirked, opening it a pulling out random crap from the bottom. When he was happy with how it was arranged, he slid in the freezer box and stepped back and admired his work.

"Lets see this chocolate thief try and steal it now!" he sang, shoving the leftover closet junk under his bed before going down to the kitchen to see if Rei would make him some food, all this candy was making him hungry.

* * *

{{Later, after dinner}}

Takao burped and then moaned in happiness. Rei had made a delicious Chinese-style stir-fry for dinner with all these different types of vegetables, and it had been **AMAZING**. And if would have been even better if Max hadn't left in the middle of the meal. After the disappearance of the blond blader, he had stopped his cheeky arguments with Kai, and really pretty much didn't talk, period, which was making Rei one concerned little mother hen.

"Takao, you okay? You've been staring into space a lot…" Rei started worriedly

"Yeah, and he isn't shoving food into his face for once, thank god." Kai finished cheekily.

Takao attempted to glare, but even though he had never exactly been able to pull off the almighty 'Kai Hiwatari glare' but it still wasn't nearly as cold a it usually was.

"Takao, you want me to call a doctor?" Manabu piped in, getting up and preparing to run to the kitchen phone if needed.

"No, that's okay Manabu." Takao sighed and pushed away his plate, which still had a good amount of food on it.

"I'll be in my room if you guys need me 'kay?" he said dejectedly as he made his way to his room, slamming open the door to find a certain blond. And an open mini-fridge. And chocolate bars spilled all. Over. The floor.

"max, you're the chocolate thief?" Max said pointing accusingly at the younger boy, an confused and surprised look on his face.

_'then again…'_ Takao thought.

_'really, I should have known. Kai probably wouldn't like chocolate, its too sweet for him, Rei really wouldn't have a motive too, and well, Manabu , I'm pretty sure, shares Kai's view, but he would be to scared to try anyway, which only leaves Max, who is well known for having a sweet tooth…why didn't I see it?'_

"Takao? Takao! Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Takao said suddenly, snapping up, with a scared look on his face, blushing when he noticed the other boys face was just inches away from his own.

"Takao, are you okay? You just spaced out for, like, 5 minutes!"

"Sorry Maxie, just kinda wondering…WHY DID YOU STEAL MY CHOCOLATE?" Takao yelled, suddenly remembering why he had spaced out in the first place.

"would you like some?" Max said sexily in an oddly cute way.

"Y-yeah…" Takao said his face turning tomato red. _'damn hormones'_ he thought unhappily

"Okay then, just hold still a sec, okay?" Max said all traces of the cute innocence from before gone

'"What?" Takao asked. He didn't understand, at least until he felt a soft pair of lips practically crash against his own. Max's tongue slyly slipped out of his mouth, licking Takao's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Takao happily gave. A war of tongues broke out, but Takao forced his way into the other boys mouth, finding it to be like heaven on earth, Max tasted like nothing he ever dreamed. like chocolate, but…sweeter. Moaning into the kiss, Max separated their lips and literally gasped for air. Takao frowned unhappily.

"Hey, what about my chocolate?" he pouted, pretending to be mad.

"um…whoops?" Max said shrugging. "I guess it must have melted…"

Takao sighed as if in disbelief, and reached a hand into the freezer, grabbed a chocolate bar, ripped off the wrapper, and bit off a huge chunk before turning back to the other boy.

"Wanna try again?" he smirked.

"Sure!" Max said happily, moaning when Takao's lips and tongue touched his.

A night of 'fun and games' had begun.

* * *

{{REWIND!}}

Kai looked at Takao leave, his eyebrow raised in the weirdness of it all. It was like Takao hadn't even been really trying to glare at him. He knew it had to do with his crush on the blond boy, (yes, EVERYONE knew, despite the bluenette's meager attempts to hide it) but he didn't know what the big deal was.

"Hn, I'll be in my room too, don't bother me, okay?" He glared at the other two before making the trip to his own room, shutting and locking the door behind him, just like he did every night.

Smirking, Kai opened his desk drawer, which held nothing but some journals (written all in Russian, of course) a book, pencils, pens, the occasional note or letter, and that was about it, nothing too interesting.

But Kai dug deeper, until he came to his hidden prize: some chocolate bars he had stolen from Takao, he was sure the idiot didn't even notice.

Moaning noises were heard in Takao's room next door, and Kai was just about to yell at the boy to "turn the damn porno down", when he recognized the other voice to be Max. Kai sighed

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Please review! :D**

***= I am sorry, i know nothing about Japanese weather as i have never personally been there, but manga and anime often depict it as fairly hot during the summer, so i based it off of that, gomen if i am wrong. XP  
**


End file.
